Smile
by Charliemeatsix
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ANYONE WHO HAS NOT READ BLOOD OF OLYMPUS YET. Where Nico and Will are helping to build a shrine for Kymopelia and Will thinks he should smile more. One-shot, in character (I hope), short. Not very fluffy but I hope you like it anyway!


**Whoa it's been a long time. Well this is a Solangelo (Nico and Will) fanfic I came up with. Not my best work, I'll admit but I'm out of practise. It should hopefully be in character and I didn't want to make it very fluffy because I imagine Nico is only just coming to terms with his feelings. This is my new second favourite OTP in the HoO series/PJO. I think they're the cutest demigods ever. I love Rick for getting these kids (although not officially) together. Anyway, I hope you PJO/HoO kids like it.**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

**For once in his life, Nico felt at home.** The sun was something he wasn't afraid to see every day and he didn't constantly want to hide under the earth where no one could see, hear or find him. He didn't want to be alone - to be a shadow.

Shadow travelling was something he did on a rare occasion such as going to the store when in desperate need of Cheetos, or if he forgot to get someone a birthday card (with fighting monsters and not having many friends before now it was something that took time to get used to). Nico's calm life was something that still scared him but not enough for him to resent it.

There was still a small part of him that wanted to go back to fighting monsters, sure; to hide in the shadows and summon cool dead confederate soldiers at will. But now he didn't need to. Life as a demigod wasn't as exciting anymore, but at least he had that: a life. At Camp Half-Blood, no less. Somewhere he thought he would never fit into.

It was only a few weeks after the war against Gaea so there were a lot of things to re-build and make. Jason had begun his plan to make cabins for as many minor gods as possible in both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, but he decided to start at Camp Half-Blood. Almost everyone decided to help in between usual camp activities, including Nico and his new friend Will Solace.

One day they were working together on building a shrine for Kymopoleia, the goddess of sea storms and Nereid daughter of Poseidon, whom Jason and Percy had encountered under the sea. Every once in a while Will would look up from his task and smile at Nico with that dazzlingly white smile that made Nico experience a hurricane of butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't help but notice everything about Will that made him his opposite: like his sun-kissed hair, his bright blue eyes, and his athletic build. It wasn't just his appearance that was his opposite it was also his personality. Will was always happy; his father was the god of the sun after all. He loved early mornings and was an excellent healer. Whereas Nico...wasn't.

Maybe that was why Nico was so attracted - no, interested! - no, liked! - No. Nico shook his head to clear his thoughts about his new friend. He wasn't quite ready to dive into those kinds of feelings. No, not just yet. So instead, he gave a half-hearted smile back whilst his cheeks blushed and carried on working.

"Oh, come on, di Angelo, you can do better than that," Will said, smirking.

"What do you mean?" asked Nico.

"I guess you can take the kid out of the Underworld but you can't take the Underworld out of the kid," Will muttered, shaking his head. "You can smile better than that. Stop being so gloomy and mysterious, Death Boy."

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me _Death Boy_?" Nico stopped doing what he was doing and looked up at Will who was stood there with his arm crossed and a smirk on his tanned face.

"I'll stop calling you that if you learn to loosen up a bit. Seriously, Nico, the wars are over! It's summer! You need to smile a bit more."

"I do smile," Nico grumbled.

"Hardly," scoffed Will, "just try it. Think of something that makes you happy. Like, normal happy, not that there are Hellhound puppies probably being born right now in the Underworld happy."

"Fine." Nico wracked his brain for things that have made him happy recently. Well, there was the fact that he got a genuine smile and high five from Annabeth after telling Percy that he used to have a crush on him - Percy's face did the trick, though. A smile started to form on Nico's face. He thought more about that time because just before he had been faced with a slightly exasperated Will who was actually _annoyed_ at Nico for not seeing him. That was the icing on the cake.

"Now that's the smile I've always wanted to see!" Will said smiling at Nico just as wide as he was grinning.

"Oh, shut up," Nico said, still smiling, his stomach full of those pesky skeletal butterflies.

"Now I just need to know what memory you're thinking of..." Will joked.

Nico gave him a half-stern look. "Don't push it," he said as his cheeks warmed. He wasn't quite ready for Will to know everything about him, yet.

Will put his arm around Nico is a 'totally-manly-and-friendly' kind of way. "Come on, Death Boy, I think we deserve a break."

Nico shoved him away slightly, not really meaning it. Physical contact was still something he had to get used to. "Do _not_ call me Death Boy!"

Will just laughed as they walked towards the Big House.

* * *

**Favourites and reviews would be much appreciated!**


End file.
